


Lactate

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Eight months into his pregnancy, Alec's nipples and a small area around them start getting sore. It's natural, he knows, but he's still embarrassed.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Lactate

**Author's Note:**

> On the 2nd day of Christmas, this writer gave to you:

Eight months into the pregnancy, Alec's nipples and a small area around them started getting sore. He didn't mention it to his Mate. It was completely natural, he knew, though rare for male Omegas, and it made him feel awkward and a bit embarrassed.

Keeping to his usual clothing style of anything black, it wasn't hard for Alec to hide small accidental leakages, and with his huge stomach, the tender swelling of his pecs wasn't noticeable at all to anybody but his Mate. Jace had seen it, he was sure, but the Alpha probably assumed it was weight gain and didn't dare say anything. He'd commented on Alec's weight once, and learned his lesson.

When his Alpha came home from work and excitedly presented him with a gift, clearly pleased, Alec didn't know what to say.

Jace grinned at him, holding out a red, silky-soft t-shirt. "It's nice, isn't it? I thought you could wear it and show off that beautiful bump of yours." He placed his hands on Alec's tummy gently. "When we go out for dinner tonight."

Alec frowned skeptically. "We don't have dinner plans," he replied, trying to sound neutral.

"I know," Jace grinned. "I thought it would be a nice surprise. Go! Change!" His bright smile made Alec feel like he couldn't say no.

Taking off his tee, Alec slipped the silky fabric on. It felt really nice, he couldn't deny that. But he had no idea why Jace had gone for another colour than black. And now he had to go out and desperately hope he didn't have an accident.

"It looks great!" Jace said happily, cupping Alec's tummy again. The shirt clung to him, and Jace's eyes travelled over him hungrily. His appreciation became apparent in the air, making Alec shift as his own body reacted. "Right, we should..." Jace said hoarsely, shaking himself. He dragged Alec to the front door and helped him with his shoes and jacket and ushered him out the door.

To Alec's horror, the restaurant Jace brought them to was child-friendly. He shouldn't be surprised. Jace was obsessed with children, and had been since Alec had first become pregnant. It was nice to see his Mate so eager about the idea of becoming a dad, and Alec hadn't really minded when he was in black. Now, however, if a baby started crying, he was done for.

The children there were luckily three years old and up, as far as Alec could see. He let out a relieved breath and let himself enjoy the date. Jace looked so happy, love and adoration shining in his eyes as he held Alec's hand across the table and caressed his knuckles with his thumb. They'd been talking up until the main course had been removed, and had been discussing dessert, when Alec had looked up and met Jace's gaze. From then they both forgot the world, the only people in existence being the two of them. The small half-smile Jace had made Alec feel butterflies, and he felt giddy that the stunning Alpha sitting across from him had taken him as his Mate. Even after so long they were as in love as when they'd first met and the powerful Alpha had started, rather aggressively, courting Alec. The blond seemed to be able to read Alec like a book, knowing exactly what Alec would and wouldn't like. He'd pushed Alec enough that he was almost constantly desperate for Jace's attention, his hands wandering every chance he got, yet never crossing the line. Alec felt _wanted_ , and it was flattering, especially from an Alpha like Jace. He'd thought it would pass, Jace a notorious skirt-chaser, but it never had. One day he'd looked into the Alpha's eyes, and _knew_ that Jace was serious. That was when he'd accepted Jace's courting. He'd let Jace lay him out and make him see heaven. And when Jace had grazed his teeth over Alec's neck and asked for permission, Alec had given it without hesitation.

That had been when they were seventeen years old. Now, twelve years later, here they were, and it felt like they were seventeen and yet had been together for a lifetime. Alec smiled softly, wanting to convey some of his thoughts and feelings, and how it felt like his heart might burst. He opened his mouth, and instantly froze, feeling blood drain from his face as he heard a recognisable whinge. He sat back in his chair, pulling his hand free of Jace's and prepared to bolt. "'Scuse me," he mumbled, getting up as a full on scream left the baby's lungs. He felt himself react instantly, and he tried to surreptitiously cover where he knew wet patches were forming on his chest as he hurried to the bathroom.

Once inside, he made sure it was empty before standing in front of the mirror and looking at the mess of his shirt. It was the first time he'd actually seen how bad he was now lactating. The wet patches were obvious, and he had no idea what to do. How the hell was he supposed to hide it from Jace? Alec felt panic set in as the door to the bathroom opened. Without knowing what to do, Alec hunched over and pretended to wash his hands, trying to hide the darker red areas with his biceps.

Jace stepped through the door slowly, worry on his face. He stayed silent as he walked over, scrutinising his Omega's hunched posture. Moving to stand by Alec's side, he placed a hand on Alec's chest just under his collar bones and pressed lightly but firmly so Alec had no choice other than to straighten or create a fuss. He still tried to keep his arms in front of his chest, as stupid as it looked, and Jace placed his hands on Alec's biceps in response, easing them back. The blond, facing Alec's side, couldn't properly see his chest and what he was hiding, so he glanced in the mirror instead. What he saw made him pause, his lips parting in surprise.

"You're lactating."

His stating the obvious made Alec want to snap something sarcastic at him. He held back, gritting his teeth and refusing to meet Jace's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked softly. "Since when do we keep secrets?"

That made Alec grit his teeth in anger. "Since I'm the one carrying your goddam baby!" he snarled, turning to face Jace. "Since my body is messed up with hormones, and pain, and betraying me!"

Jace flinched back in shock. "Alec-"

"No, Jace, it's all goddam cute babies and roses to you, but _this_ is the sort of shit _I_ have to deal with." He gestured to his chest.

"What's wrong with it?" Jace asked in confusion.

"What's... What's wrong..." Alec was at a loss for words, frustration clouding his mind. But as the question played over and over in his mind, he realised he didn't have an answer. He gave Jace a look that he hoped communicated his hopelessness. "I..."

"It's okay," Jace said softly, wrapping his arms around his Omega as Alec started to sob silently. "It's okay, Alec. I have you. How about we go get you the chocolate fudge cake twice over?"

That had Alec calming down quickly. "But..." he sniffled, indicating his shirt.

Jace gave his Omega an amused look, quirking an eyebrow as he unzipped his hoodie. "I always wondered what that smell was," he said absently as he helped Alec put it on.

"The smell?" Alec asked, feeling insulted.

"Your milk," Jace explained. "Smells sort of..." He scrunched his nose as if trying to to think of how to describe it. "Like warm milk mixed with honey."

"Right," Alec said flatly.

"It smells nice," Jace assured Alec. He bit his lip, dragging Alec closer by his hoodie and looking up at him teasingly. " _Very_ nice."

"Whatever," Alec mumbled, looking down, but he blushed in pleasure. "And it's not milk. It's called colostrum."

Jace grinned at him cheerfully. "Whichever. Any other secrets you're keeping?"

"No," Alec mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm not good at keeping secrets from you, you know that."

"I thought so until today," Jace answered, and there was no accusation there. "Why-" He stopped as an Alpha walked in and over to the urinals. He tilted his head towards the door, and Alec nodded. They headed back to their table with their fingers laced, and Alec gave a small, pleased smile at the adoring look Jace sent him.

True to his word, Jace ordered three desserts. Two for Alec, one for Jace. He gave the menu to the waitress and instantly took Alec's hand when she turned to leave. "I love you, Alec," he murmured softly.

"I love you, too," Alec replied, and Jace's easy acceptance and lack of anger at Alec keeping secrets made him feel safe. Jace always made him feel safe. It was one of the reasons he never felt the need to keep secrets from Jace. Not until this. "I was embarrassed."

"It's okay," Jace comforted, squeezing his hand. "I should have been more empathetic about your pregnancy. I should have paid better attention."

"Can we forget about all of it?" Alec asked carefully.

Jace grinned easily. "Of course, Alec. Well, I'm not going to forget _all_ about it."

Alec gave a confused frown. "Jace, do you have a lactation kink?"

"Apparently," Jace shrugged easily. "Didn't know about it until fifteen minutes ago. Now..." He looked hungrily at Alec's chest before meeting his eyes again. "I'm so lucky to have you," he added affectionately. "You're so perfect."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, questions, comments, criticism all feed my soul<3


End file.
